The Bronte sisters
by Jushi
Summary: Bio of the Brontes


Die Brontes sind ein literarisches, psychologisches und gesellschaftliches Phänomen. Hinter ihrem Namen steht eine der erstaunlichsten und interessantesten Legenden der englischen Literaturgeschichte. Die Brontes sind drei Schwestern: Anne, Emily und Charlotte. Geschrieben haben sie nicht sehr viel, Charlotte, die schreibfreudigste von allen hat 4 Romane verfasst, Anne 2 und Emily nur einen einzigen. Annes Bücher sind von solchem Mittelmaß, dass sie ohne den Legendären Namen ihrer Beiden Geschwister sicherlich längst in der Versenkung verschwunden wären. Emilys einziger Roman „Wuthering Heights" (Sturmhöhe), wurde seinerzeit von den Lesern abgelehnt. Wie bei vielen Genies erging es auch Emily: ihre große Leistung wurde erst nach ihrem Tod erkannt und heutzutage gehört Wuthering Heights zu den Meisterhaftesten dichterischen Entwürfen in der englischen Literatur. Charlottes Bücher sind sehr melodramatisch geschrieben und im Stil des zeitgenössischen Unterhaltungsromans verfasst. Allerdings zeugten sie von einer emanzipatorischen Sensitivität, welche die Leserschaft aufhorchen ließ und so wurde Charlottes erstes Werk „Jane Eyre" kurz nach dem erscheinen bereits ein Bestseller. Natürlich galt es im Viktorianischen Zeitalter nicht als schicklich, als Schriftstellerin zu arbeiten, weshalb sich die Bronte Schwestern männlich klingende Pseudonyme ausdachten. Ohne diese Idee hätten die Frauen wohl nie einen Verleger gefunden und wären auch nicht vom Publikum als ernstzunehmende Schriftsteller anerkannt worden. Legenden entstehen nicht ohne Grund und in der Tat waren die drei Schwestern höchst bemerkenswerte Menschen. In einem Pfarrhaus führten sie ein ärmliches, psychisch wie physisch eingeengtes Leben, gesellschaftsunfähig und gesellschaftsüberdrüssig, kränkelnd und ruhelos. Als den Schwestern die kindliche Spielwelt ihrer selbsterfundenen Sagen nicht mehr genügte, begannen sie Romane zu schreiben. Sie hatten sich einfach vorgenommen, professionelle Romanautorinnen zu werden und vom Erlös ihrer Bücher zu leben, was ihnen auch fast auf Anhieb gelang und dies ist die Wurzel dieser Legende: dass es diesen Frauen gelang, in ihrem hinterwäldlerischen Harworth eine fiktive Welt zu erschaffen, die kaum Vorbilder hat und die Leser bis heute in ihren Bann zieht. Bemerkenswert ist auch, dass die Schwestern sich in einer Zeit, die der Frau kaum eine Chance zur Selbstständigkeit bot sofern sie nicht besseren Kreisen angehörte, als Schriftstellerinnen zu behaupten. Man könnte sie als heimliche Rebellinnen bezeichnen. Die folgende Geschichte schildert das Leben und aufwachsen der drei Schwestern und ihrer restlichen Geschwister.  
  
Die Familie Bronte, Patrick Bronte, Maria Bronte und ihre sechs Kinder Maria (1814), Elizabeth (1815), Charlotte (*21.04.1816), Branwell (1817),Emily Jane (*20.08.1818) und Anne (*17.01.1820), lebten zunächst in Thornton, Yorkshire.  
  
Patrick Bronte, ein geistlicher von irischer Abstammung siedelte 1820 mit seiner Familie nach Haworth über, um das dortige Pfarramt zu übernehmen. Durch diese Stellung war ihm und seinen Angehörigen neben einem minimalen Einkommen das Wohnrecht im Pfarrhaus garantiert. Die Mutter, Maria Bronte, eine Kaufmannstochter aus bürgerlichem Milieu, verkraftete den Umzug in den düsteren Ort in der Moorlandschaft nur schlecht. Die Dorfbewohner waren eigenbrötlerisch und abweisend. Die alten Kontakte zu Freunden verebbten aufgrund der Entfernung zum ehemaligen Heimatort. Als sie im Herbst erkrankte und am 25.September 1821 starb, bedeutete das für den Vater, den seine Aufgaben als Pfarrer voll beanspruchten, eine Katastrophe. In dieser verzweifelten Situation zog Elisabeth Branwell, die ältere Schwester seiner Frau in das Pfarrhaus und übernahm die Verantwortung für ihre fünf Nichten und ihren Neffen.  
  
Patrick Bronte sorgte sich um die Zukunft seiner Töchter, die im Falle seines frühen Ablebens keinen Anspruch auf die Wohnung im Pfarrhaus gehabt hätten und für die er von seinem geringen Einkommen auch keine Mitgift ansparen konnte. Sein Ziel war es, den Töchtern einen Schulbesuch zu ermöglichen damit sie später ihren eigenen Lebensunterhalt als Gouvernanten bestreiten konnten. Seit ihrer Ankunft im Pfarrhaus hatte Elisabeth Branwell begonnen, die Kinder in alltäglichen Fertigkeiten zu unterrichten. Zusätzlich las sie den Kindern auch Artikel aus Frauenmagazinen und Zeitungen vor und diskutierte mit ihnen über Ereignisse, die der Vater aus seiner Gemeindearbeit berichtete. Diese unsystematische Art des Unterrichts förderte die Neugier auf Unbekanntes doch die Fähigkeit sich mit Themen auseinander zu setzen, konnte Patrick Brontes Meinung nach auf Dauer keinen Schulunterricht ersetzen. 1824 schickt er die vier ältesten Töchter auf eine Schule für Töchter armer Geistlicher.  
  
In dieser Einrichtung, "Cowan Bridge" in der die Mädchen auch wohnten, herrschten nahezu unmenschliche Zustände. Die Erziehung war äußerst Autoritär und ging von dem Kind als einem "schlechten Wesen" aus, das durch strenge Erziehung gebessert werden müsse. Auch Unterkunft und Verpflegung waren gesundheitsschädlich. Beide Mädchen wurden schließlich krank nach Hause geschickt. Sie starben im selben Monat an Tuberkulose.  
  
Patrick Bronte sah nach diesen tragischen Vorfällen zunächst davon ab, seine Töchter Charlotte, Emily Jane und Anne in die Schule zu schicken. Die Familie rückte noch enger zusammen, isolierte sich mehr und mehr. Die Kinder streiften durch die Moorlandschaft, lasen sich vor, ersannen und erzählten Geschichten. Sie entdeckten die (geschriebene) Sprache als Instrument um neue Welten entstehen zu lassen und nutzten jede Anregung, die sich ihnen bot. Besonders Bemerkenswert ist die Geschichte um ein paar Holzsoldaten, die der Bruder, Branwell, eines Tages im Jahre 1826 geschenkt bekam. Die Geschwister beteiligten sich alle an einer ausufernden Geschichte, die sie um die Figuren ranken ließen. Sie erdachten Charaktere und Abenteuer für ihre Helden und sogar Orte, zu denen sie schließlich sogar Landkarten zeichneten. Selbst eine Zeitung und eine Chronik im Miniaturformat schrieben sie für den imaginären Ort "Angria".  
  
Sie eigneten sich nach und nach auf diese Weise spielerisch schriftstellerisches Handwerkszeug an. Das Spiel um ihren sagenhaften Ort und ihre Bewohner wurde Jahrelang begeistert gespielt und bekam immer neue Facetten. Auch Gedichte schrieben die Mädchen und beschenkten sich gegenseitig damit. Emily und Anne entwickelten später, als ihre Schwester Charlotte nicht mehr zu hause wohnte, eine eigene Geschichte, die "Gondal- Saga".  
  
1831 wagte es Patrick Bronte erneut, eine seiner Töchter zur Schule zu schicken. Charlotte wurde in der "Roe Head"- Schule in Huddersfield aufgenommen. Dort lebte sich das zurückhaltende Mädchen gut ein; sie blieb bis Mitte 1832.  
  
1835 wurde sie von der Schulleiterin Mrs. Wooler gebeten als Lehrerin an die Schule zu kommen. Dies tat Charlotte unter der Bedingung ihre nächstjüngere Schwester Emily als Schülerin mitbringen zu dürfen. Emily Jane, die scheueste der Schwestern fühlte sich derart unwohl unter fremden Menschen und bekam solches Heimweh, dass die Familie nach drei Monaten beschloss, Anne an ihrer Stelle die Schule besuchen zu lassen. Anne, die etwas anpassungsfähiger als Emily und zudem durch den Einfluss ihrer Tante zutiefst schicksalsgläubig war, fügte sich in den Schulalltag ein. 1837 erkrankte Anne jedoch und kehrte ins Pfarrhaus zurück  
  
Auch Charlotte hatte Schwierigkeiten. Ihre Aufgabe als Lehrerin lag ihr nicht und der Verdienst war so gering, dass nichts beiseite legen konnte. Ihr großes Verantwortungsbewusstsein ließ sie jedoch lange Zeit schweigen und aushalten. In der knappen freien Zeit ihres Lehrerinnendaseins schrieb sie weiter an ihren Gedichten. Doch der Wunsch nach Hause zurückzukehren, bei ihrer Familie zu sein und sich intensiv den eigenen Arbeiten zu widmen wurde immer drängender. 1838 verließ auch Charlotte "Roe Head .  
  
In diesem Jahr sammelte sich die Familie wieder im Pfarrhaus. Auch Branwell, der einzige Bruder der Bronte Schwestern, war gescheitert zurückgekehrt. Er hatte das Studium an der Londoner Kunstakademie, von dem sich alle Familienmitglieder Großes erhofft hatten, erst gar nicht aufgenommen.  
  
Die Bronte Schwestern, waren alle um die zwanzig Jahre alt, als sie gemeinsam ihr weiteres Leben planten. Emily mit ihrem menschscheuen Wesen sollte keine Arbeit in der Fremde aufnehmen, darin waren sich alle einig; sie führte auf eigenen Wunsch den Haushalt und kümmerte sich liebevoll um die Tiere. So konnte sie ihre Tage selbst gestalten und hatte auch Zeit für ausgedehnte Spaziergänge in ihrem geliebten und gefürchteten Moor. Immer wieder inspirierte die Landschaft ihre kraftvollen, melancholischen und introvertierten Verse und regte sie zu großartigen Zeichnungen an.  
  
Charlotte und Anne versuchten abermals als Lehrerin und Gouvernante ihren Lebensunterhalt zu sichern. Doch die Hoffnung, als Dienstboten fremder Leute ein zufriedenes Leben führen zu können, gaben sie bald auf und kehrten erneut in ihr Elternhaus zurück. 1841 entstand schließlich die Idee, eine eigene kleine Schule zu gründen. Der Plan wurde mit der Tante, die als Darlehensgeberin fungieren sollte und mit der Schulleiterin Mrs. Wooler besprochen. Diese bot Charlotte ihre ehemalige Schule zum Kauf an.  
  
Kurz darauf fasste Charlotte, angeregt durch eine Freundin, den Plan, vor der Eröffnung einer eigenen Schule an ein Pensionat in Brüssel zu gehen und dort ihre eigene Bildung, insbesondere ihre Sprachenkenntnisse, zu vervollständigen. Emily Jane sollte mit ihr reisen und ebenfalls unterrichtet werden. Im Februar 1842 wurde der Plan in die Tat umgesetzt. Die jungen Frauen reisten in Begleitung ihres Vaters nach Brüssel und lebten sich verhältnismäßig gut im Pensionat der Familie Heger ein. Die Tatsache, das sie zu zweit waren, war besonders für Emily tröstlich. Als sie nach 8 Monaten Aufenthalt die Nachricht vom Tode ihrer Tante erhielten, reisten die Schwestern zurück in die Landpfarrei nach Haworth.  
  
Einige Zeit später ging Charlotte unter veränderten Bedingungen allein nach Brüssel zurück. Doch der Plan, ihr Schulgeld durch Unterricht aufzubringen und sich an die Familie Heger anzuschließen scheiterte, da sich Charlotte in ihren Arbeitgeber verliebte. Die Situation spitzte sich zu und endete mit der Kündigung Charlottes im Dezember 1843. Charlotte war 28 Jahre alt, als die Geschwister schließlich ihren Plan, eine eigene Schule zu gründen, in die Tat umsetzen wollten. Sie ließen Plakate drucken, schrieben Briefe, nahmen alte Kotakte wieder auf um Schülerinnen zu werben. Doch der Plan, der den Schwestern eine gemeinsame Existenz sichern sollte, scheiterte. Sie fanden nicht eine Interessentin für die Aufnahme an ihrer Schule.  
  
Im Jahr 1845 entdeckte Charlotte einen Stoß Manuskripte mit Gedichten, die Emily verfasst hatte. Sie war so begeistert, so angerührt von den ausdrucksstarken und ausgereiften Texten, dass sie die Schwester überzeugen wollte, etwas zu veröffentlichen.  
  
Emily stimmte der Idee erst zu, als auch Anne und Charlotte sich entschlossen, ihre eigenen lyrischen Arbeiten einem Verleger anzubieten. Sie einigten sich darauf , männliche Pseudonyme zu benutzen, um befürchteten Vorurteilen gegen Schriftstellerinnen vorzubeugen. Unter den Pseudonymen Currer (Charlotte), Ellis (Emily) und Acton (Anne) Bell sandten sie ein Manuskript mit einer Auswahl ihrer Gedichte nach London. Der Verlag "Aylott and Jones" druckte das Buch, die Schwestern mussten es allerdings selbst, mit Hilfe der Erbschaft ihrer Tante, finanzieren. Die Resonanz im Erscheinungsjahr, 1846, war entmutigend: 2 Rezensionen und 3 verkaufte Exemplare. Doch die Schwestern gaben nicht auf: Sie schrieben je einen Roman und wieder war es Charlotte, die unter ihrem eigenem Namen vorgab die Verleger im Auftrage der "Autoren" anzuschreiben und Manuskripte zu versenden. Dieses mal war es der Newby Verlag in London, der zwei von den Manuskripten, Emilys "Wuthering Heights" und Annes "Agnes Grey" verlegen wollte; mit Kostenbeteiligung der Schwestern. Charlottes "The Professor", in dem sie unter anderem ihre Erlebnisse an der Schule in Brüssel Miteinfließen ließ, wurde als zu eintönig und zu kurz abgelehnt.  
  
Emilys Roman "Wuthering Heights" überforderte die damalige Leserschaft mit seinen ungezügelten, die Gewalt der Natur spiegelnden menschlichen Leidenschaften. Die düstere Landschaft der West Riding Moore bildet die Kulisse, vor der sich das Familiendrama der Lintons und Heathcliff, dem Findelkind, abspielt. Das Werk, das einen Blick in die tiefsten menschlichen Abgründe erlaubt, stellte eine Besonderheit der viktorianischen Literatur dar; bis heute werden neue Ausgaben herausgegeben.  
  
"Agnes Grey" genoss den Erfolg einer gefällig geschriebenen Geschichte ohne größeren Nachhall. Annes Roman ist von autobiographischen Zügen aus ihrer Zeit als Gouvernante geprägt. Die Geschichte um eine junge Erzieherin blieb jedoch an der Oberfläche des Geschehens und steuerte brav einem "Happy end" in Form einer Heirat mit einem Vikar entgegen. Anders ihr zweites Buch, "The Tenant of Wildfell Hall", das 3 Jahre später in Druck ging. hier erzählt sie die Lebensgeschichte einer jungen Frau, die sich von ihrem trinkenden Mann trennt und mit ihrem Kind versucht, sich eine eigene Existenz aufzubauen. Allein die Thematik berührte eine tabuisiertes Thema; im viktorianischen Zeitalter war eine Trennung oder Scheidung undenkbar.  
  
Charlotte verwirklichte inzwischen eine zweite Romanidee, im August 1847 wandte sie sich mit "Jane Eyre" an den Verlag "Elder & Co." Der Verleger war begeistert von seinem neuen Autor – auch er wusste nicht, dass es sich um eine Frau handelte. Der dramatische Roman um die arme Waise "Jane Eyre", die mit Mut Selbstbewusstsein um ihren Platz im Leben und um ihre Liebe zu einem Adeligen kämpft, war der größte Erfolg der Saison und erhielt begeisterte Kritiken. Die starke Frauenfigur, die durch die gewählte Ich - Erzählform eine große Plastizität erhielt, war etwas Neues, bot Möglichkeiten zur Identifikation.  
  
Der Plan der Schwestern war gelungen; sie hatten ihre ersten Werke veröffentlicht und sogar Erfolg gehabt. In Emilys und Annes Leben schien sich hierdurch nichts zu verändern, sie kommunizierten so wenig wie vorher mit der Öffentlichkeit. Charlotte hingegen setzte sich mit der Literaturszene auseinander, beantwortete Briefe von Lesern und Kritikern und hielt Kontakt zu den Verlegern.  
  
Die interessierte Öffentlichkeit rätselte, wer sich hinter den drei Autorennamen verbarg; viele Leser nahmen an, das es sich um einen Autoren handelte. Der Verleger von Emilys und Annes Werken, Newby, versprach sich materielle Vorteile aus den Gerüchten und wiedersprach ihnen nicht. 1848 kam es daher bei der Veröffentlichung von Annes zweitem Roman "The Tenant of Wildfell Hall" (Der Pächter von Wildfell Hall), der von ihrem Verleger nach Amerika verkauft werden sollte, zu ernsthaften Missverständnissen. Charlotte war bereits bei Elder & Co. unter Vertrag. Um den Verdacht des Vertragsbruches abzuwenden, musste also bewiesen werden, dass es sich tatsächlich um mehrere Autoren handelte. Charlotte sah sich gezwungen, zusammen mit Anne nach London, zu ihrem Verleger, zu fahren und das Geheimnis zu lüften. George Smith, einer der Verleger von Elder& Co. sah also zum ersten Mal seinen Erfolgsautoren : Charlotte Bronte. Der Besuch der Schwestern war erfolgreich und auch auf die schriftlich nachgeschobene Bitte, das Geheimnis um die Identität der Schwestern für sich zu behalten, respektierte Smith. Erst nachdem alle drei Schwestern gestorben waren, wurden ihre wahren Namen der Öffentlichkeit mitgeteilt.  
  
Der Sommer des Jahres 1848 war die unbeschwerteste Zeit, die Charlotte, Emily und Anne seit langem erlebt hatten. Sie waren am Ziel ihrer Wünsche. Gemeinsam in ihrem geliebten Pfarrhaus zu Leben und zu arbeiten - dafür hatten die Schwestern seit Jahren gekämpft.  
  
Sorgen machte der ganzen Familie der einzige Sohn. Branwell war inzwischen Alkohol- und Opiumabhängig. An die Aufnahme einer Arbeit war schon lange nicht mehr zu denken und nun ging es ihm körperlich und seelisch immer schlechter. Die Frauen litten seit längerer Zeit mit ihm unter seinen Misserfolgen und Fehlschlägen. Ihre eigenen Erfolge hatten sie ihm aus Rücksichtnahme verschwiegen. Im September 1848 wurde seine Krankheit so ernsthaft, das die Familienmitglieder sich Tag und Nacht um ihn kümmern mussten; er starb noch im selben Monat.  
  
Kurz darauf erkrankte auch Emily. Was als Erkältung begonnen hatte, gab Charlotte bald Anlass zur Sorge. Den tiefen kurzen Husten und die Schmerzen in der Brust ordnete Charlotte zu Recht als Symptome ernsthafter Krankheit ein. In der darauffolgenden Zeit zeigte Emily eine Willensstärke und Unnachgiebigkeit gegen sich selbst und ihre körperliche Schwäche, die für die Familie kaum zu ertragen war. Die Kranke ging ihren häuslichen Pflichten weiter nach, ließ sich keine Arbeit abnehmen und verweigerte sogar die Medizin, die Charlotte in ihrer Verzweiflung bei einem Londoner Arzt erbeten hatte. Emilys Leiden durfte nicht einmal thematisiert werden. Besonders Charlotte, als der bodenständigsten der drei Schwestern, fiel es von Tag zu Tag schwerer, einem Menschen, den sie liebte, nicht helfen zu dürfen. Emily kämpfte auf ihre eigene Art. Sie wollte der Krankheit nichts von dem geliebten Alltagsleben abtreten, deshalb schonte sie sich nicht; bis zu ihrem letzten Tag. Emily starb nach einem heftigen Todeskampf am 19.12.1848 an Tuberkulose.  
  
Nur wenige Tage später ging es auch mit Annes Gesundheit bergab. Der eilig gerufene Arzt diagnostizierte auch bei der jüngsten Schwester das gefürchtete Lungenleiden. Anne, für die der Tod nichts bedrohliches sondern eher eine Erlösung darstellte, kämpfte jedoch gegen die Krankheit an. Zu Leben sah sieh als Pflicht an, auch wenn sich ihre Träume, einmal eine eigene Familie zu gründen, nicht erfüllte hatten. Im Mai 1849 wurde deutlich, das Anne nicht mehr viele Tage zu Leben hatte. Sie äußerte noch einen Wunsch; sie wollte einmal das Meer sehen. Mit ihrer Schwester und einer Freundin reiste die Todkranke, die zum Zug getragen werden musste, nach Scarborough. Drei Tage später, am 28.Mai 1849 starb Anne, umgeben von ihren vertrauten Begleiterinnen. Sie ging so ruhig wie sie gelebt hatte.  
  
Charlotte überlebte ihre jüngste Schwester um sechs Jahre. Sie schrieb 2 weitere Romane: "Shirly", in dem sie sich im Grunde selbst beschrieb und "Vilette", in dem sie noch einmal Selbsterlebtes aus der Brüsseler Zeit aufgriff. Als einzige der Schwestern heiratete Charlotte schließlich. Es war der Hilfsgeistliche ihres Vaters, Arthur Bell Nicholls. Er musste allerdings zweimal um ihre Hand anhalten, bevor Charlotte sie in die Ehe einwilligte.  
  
Am 29. Juni 1854 heirateten die beiden, nicht ahnend, das die Ehe schon bald durch Charlottes Tod beendet sein würde. Am 31.März 1855 starb die letzte der Bronte Schwestern doch der Mythos steht zu diesem Zeitpunkt erst am Anfang. Bis Heute sind die Bücher der Geschwister in England sehr beliebt und werden viel gelesen.  
  
"My soul is awakened, my spirit is soaring  
  
And carried aloft on the wings of the breeze;  
  
For above and around me the wild wind is roaring,  
  
Arousing to rapture the earth and the seas…"  
  
Aus: "Lines Composed in a Wood on a windy evening"  
  
Acton Bell 


End file.
